Rise of the New King
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Jay was kidnapped by the Serpentine. One snake is friendly with him, and Jay suggests that he should challenge Skales. Who will emerge victorious? Who will find themselves drowning in his own blood? Warning: Involves character death. Please read, review/PM me about the (could be) one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, guys, I need to intro a new OC! Ven. He's a three-eyed Venomari scout, and is the main serpent in the story. And, watch out for puns. If you notice any, PM me (so that you won't spoil the fun for others). Hope you enjoy The Dawn of the New King.**

_Jay's POV_

"Keep moving, human!" I heard the Constrictai behind me say, poking me in the back with his spear.

"So help me, I will break that twig in half and electrocute you if you poke me again!" I yelled at the serpent.

He ran in fear, and a Venomari took his place.

"Lunch break!" yelled the serpent at the lead of the group.

The serpents started moving out of rank, talking about random things. I heard two Constrictai talking about how awesome Skales was.

"May I sit down? My feet are killing me!" I ask the new guard.

"Here. Let me help you down." the guard nodded. He gently helped me move my exhausted body to the ground.

"May I assssssk your name?" the guard asked me.

"Jay." I respond.

"I sssee... Jay. I honestly don't understand how humansssss have such low endurancccce. No offense."

"It's okay. I guess it's because we humans are warm-blooded. Zane said you Serpentine were cold-blooded. Scientifically, not metaphorically." I chuckle a little.

"My name'ssss Ven."

"Break'sssss over! Let's move!" the head serpent yelled.

With Ven's help, I got up, and the serpents reformed their ranks.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To Ouroboros." Ven replied. His three eyes widened. "We are getting within visssibility of the city. Please forgive me. I have to tie your handssss together now, or the guardssssss will be pisssssed." Ven whispered behind me.

"What are telling our prisssoner about, Private Ven?" The leader of this particular group asked Ven.

"Uhhhh... jussssst how we may torture him." Ven lied. I gulped, faking fear, playing along with the snake's charade.

"Good."

Ven tied my hands together, and I saw his three eyes glisten with sadness.

The guards saw me.

"Yo, Ssssssnike! It's the Pink Ninja!" one guard elbowed his sleeping partner.

The second guard, apparently Snike, woke, and squinted at me.

"Okay... Why'sssss he got dark gray hair?" he said.

"Jussst kidding. It's the Blue Ninja."

I expected the place to be deserted, but it was bustling with serpents living their daily lives.

"Ven, would like ssssome of my— hic!— venom?" said a (drunk?) Venomari with large fangs.

"Thankssssss, but no thanks, Spitta." Ven shook his head.

"Okay, but you sssure are— hic!— missing out."

"I'll take you to the prison." Ven told once we were away from him. He led me inside a gloomy place.

He stopped me.

"Wow, security is tight here." I say sarcastically.

"Thisss is not the place." the Venomari said, shaking his head.

He opened a trapdoor, and lit a torch. "Thisss way down, Jay." Ven stated, as he cut the ropes on me.

I went down the ladder, and he opened the cell door. Just a little bed with a worn blanket.

Ven lit the torch in the cell with his own.

"Before you go, Ven, I have one teensy question." I ask.

"And your question would be...?" Ven replied, looking at me quizzically.

"Why are you being nice to me? Not gloating."

"I just wanted to know how it felt being kind to a human."

I nod. "Yeah, and if you're kind to someone, chances are, they'll be nice to you. Perhaps even nicer." I say.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll try to get something other than the normal food for the prisssoners." Ven smiled.

The serpent walked away, I sighed, regretting that I had stereotyped the Serpentine as bloodthirsty monsters.

Five minutes passed, when Ven came back with a bowl of fruit and cooked insects.

"I don't know what you humans eat, but this is a pretty elite meal for us Serpentine. Eat quickly, or I'll get busssted." Ven handed me the bowl.

I grabbed an insect, a beetle, and plopped it in my mouth.

"Mmm! Tastes just like chicken! How do you snakes make bugs taste so good?!" I spoke, as I wolfed down the food.

"I dunno. It isss a very fancy dinner." Ven shrugged.

He had a jug of water in his hand, and was about to pour me a cup of water.

"Screw the cup. Just let me chug from the jug!" Jay said, and took the jug and drank every drop of water.

Ven laughed, kinda like a "hiss hiss hiss" way.

"I wanna free you, but I can't. Not with Skales as king." Ven's face darkened.

"Can't you just challenge the Hypnobrai jerk?"I ask.

"I could try. But my friendsss would think I'm crazy. I'm a private. Against a king? I'd stand no chancccccce." Ven choked back a sob.

"That's right." I say.

He looked shocked.

"But that's only true if you don't believe you can. 'Cause when you believe you can, chances are, you can.

"Anyone can challenge the King, right? Are there, like, any requirements to do it?" I say.

"Yesss. You have to get two of the Generals as your allies. Acidicus is easy... ish, but Skalidor is harder, and I am challenging Skales, so it would have to convince Famgtom. I'll try to ssssssmuggle a sword for you and get you in the battle." Ven explained. "In the meantime, I guess I could try talking to my friendssss about this."

"That's the spirit, Ven!" I chuckle, patting him on the back.

"What was that for?!" he yelled.

"It's how we say 'good luck, man' to each other for us humans." I assured him.

"Other than speaking?" Ven raised his far left eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Sorry if I startled you." I said.

"It's okay. I'll try to see if Acidicus or Lizaru will agree."

Ven walked out of the prison.

_The next day..._

"Jay, I have good news and great newssss!" Ven said excitedly.

"Good news first." I say.

"I'm in charge of the prison!"

"Great job!"

"The great news is... I convinccccced Fangtom and Acidicus!"

"That's awesome!"

Ven put a rolled up blanket on my bed. I look inside, and see a sword.

"This for the battle?" I ask.

The serpent nodded. I put it under my bed.

"What are your orders, sir?" Lasha asked, saluting Ven.

"Keep training in secrecy." Ven said.

"Yes, sir!"

Ven looked at me. "We cannot hide thissss from Skales for long. He will find out, sooner or later."

"Let's hope for 'later.'"

_Ven's POV_

_Later that night..._

I stood at the arena, my sword in hand. Jay stood beside me, and Skales' face was a mix a shock and fury.

"What in the name of the Great Devourer is the prisoner doing in thissss battle?!" Skales yelled.

"Guess you shouldn't have put me in charge of the prissssoner, King Skales." I taunted him, saying the word king with disgust.

"How dare you mock me! ATTACK!" Skales yelled.

"ATTACK!" I yell, and the both sides charged each other.

_Jay's POV_

"ATTACK!" Ven commanded, and the two sides clashed.

I saw the Constrictai that poked me on the way here. I charged him, and my blade sliced his neck, killing him.

I remembered Kai's words: Thrust, parry, lunge, repeat.

I went thru about 20 of the enemy. I did Spinjitzu, electrocuting two more. I lost balance, and the twister dissipated.

I saw a knife in my shin. I was about to remove it, when a blade was at my neck.

"Nuh, uh, uh." I heard Skales chastise me.

"Ven, help!" I yelled.

_Ven's POV_

"Ven, help!" I heard Jay yell, and kicked two Hypnobrai at once. I ran to him, and saw Skales was about to stab him in the chest. He had the blade a good 4 inches from his heart.

He thrust the blade towards Jay's heart, and I watched in horror as he stopped just a millimeter away from cutting into Jay's flesh.

"Ssssscared ya." Skales said, grinning like a maniac.

"Let go of my brother!" I yelled.

Skales cackled. "Brother? Oh, give me a break. You aren't a ssssurface dweller. He isn't a Serpentine!"

"I will surrender if you let him go! If you don't, well, then I'll keep fighting." I cried.

"Deal." Skales said. He let Jay go, and I dropped my sword. Jay immediately got the knife out of his leg, and stabbed Skales's heart.

"Scared ya." Jay quoted Scales.

Skales wailed in agony, as he crumpled to the floor, drowning in his own blood.

"All hail King Ven!" Jay yelled.

"Long live the King!" all the Serpentine bowed (Jay, too).

"Thank you, my fellow Serpentine! Since Fangtom aided me in the battle, I am appointing him second in charge!

"Sssssssecondly, this wouldn't have been possible without the Blue Ninja! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have snaked up, and we would still be ruled by the tyrannical dictator, Skales!

"Thirdly, I believe we can make peace with the humans. We could become equal, and live together.

"And finally, the Ninja are welcomed to Ouroboros at any time!" I declared, as the new king of the Serpentine.

_Jay's POV_

The next day...

"Is the copter ready?" Ven asked the pilot.

"Yes, my leige. We are ready to fly." the pilot responded, bowing.

"How's it like, suddenly having a tail?" I ask.

"It's almost like learning to walk again." Ven replied. "No need to bow, Fang-suei. I'm still unfamiliar with being King."

"Yes, my liege. I know that you will bring great joy and prosperity to the Serpentine. Skales' reign aas a time of darkness. Worse than Garmadon's, even. You are dawning the next era of our civilization. One of light, hope, and joy." the pilot gave an excellent speech.

"Thank you. And I don't really like being called 'King Ven' or 'My liege,' or 'Your Majesty,' or 'Your Higness.' I'd rather be just... Ven." Ven nodded.

We flew to the Birchwood Forest.

**Me: Should I add an epilogue? Or should it stay a one-shot?**

**Ven: I want an epilogue. This seems like a crazy cliffhanger. They read and read and read, only to find an ending that's a cliffhanger. PLEASE ADD AN EPILOGUE!**

**Me: Ohhhkay. I may or may not have a poll up for this yet, so wait until it's up before posting your opinion. Did you notice at least one pun?**


	2. Epilogue

_Epilogue__  
_

_Jay's POV_

I just missed Nya so much. But how was I gonna keep the others from attacking Ven?

"Sir, we have spotted an aircraft in our radar." the pilot said.

"Okay." Ven looks out of the window, and sees the Bounty.

"Make an attempt to essstablish communication with the other aircraft." Ven said.

"Yes my li— Ven." this pilot responded. "This is the Serpentine, on a peaceful mission. We are here to return your friend. Over."

"Roger that. And he better be alive and in one piece. Over." I heard Nya respond.

"He is in one piece, although he has a knife wound in his leg. It wasn't infected, so there was no need for amputating his leg. Requesting permission to land in your area. Over."

"Permission granted. Over and out."

The pilot started to get closer to the Bounty. It landed, and the Ninja lowered the anchor.

Five minutes later...

"Wait. What happened to Skales? Exiled?" Kai asked.

"No. Jay killed him with the knife in his leg. And you are welcome to visit Ouroboros at any time. We just don't know... what kind of food humans eat." Ven concluded the story.

"'bout time Skales died. The nasty snake was just evil." Cole said.

"What do you plan to do, now that you are King of the Serpentine?" Zane asked.

"Sssstart making peace with the humans. We aren't what we look like. And also, restore Ouroboros to its former glory. Perhaps even better." Ven replied.

Just out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nya come down the anchor.

"Nya!" I cried, and she hugged me.

"Nya! Watch the leg! Watch the leg!" I winced in pain.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Three days, Jay. You had us worried sick!" Nya wrapped her arms around me tighter.

"You in particular?" I asked.

She nodded. "Uhh, Ven. Can we help restore Ouroboros?" I asked.

"Yesss, if you wish to." Ven refocused his attention to Zane.

"The human's diet is usually composed of _dairy_, that's milk products, _protein_, that's meat, some nuts, and eggs, _grains_, composed of wheat products, and _fruits and vegetables. _

Humans will only eat anything if they get insanely hungry. They go into a survival state, and if it calls for cannibalism, so be it. They go delusional.

"This man once survived just on fish, yet he was out to sea for 180 days, from a shipwreck. He was in better health than at the time of the shipwreck. He literally ate the whole fish, except for the stomach. He obtained water from the eyes. He got many vitamins and minerals from eating the entire fish." Zane explained a human's diet. "First stage of hunger is just your stomach growling. Second stage is that a human's body will release biochemicals that allows his or her body to use the remaining energy more efficiently. Third stage is his or her body will release another biochemical that makes him or her sluggish, in an attempt to keep from using too much energy. Final stage before death: his or her body will go into hibernation in a last attempt to survive.

"In total, the typical human can last about 28 days without eating. At stage two and beyond, a human will age slower to keep from using too much energy."

Ven was paying attention to Zane.

"Three days ago, Jay ate a cooked beetle and said it tasted like chicken. What doesssss chicken taste like?" the serpent King asked.

"It's very hard to describe, even for me." Zane replied.

Cole had a little box with chicken in it.

"This is chicken." the Earth ninja stated.

Ven took a leg, and bit a chunk out of it.

"Thissss is good! Tastes like rat!" Ven smiled, eating the chicken leg viciously.

"I know what rat tastes like." Cole said, shuddering. "Tasted yucky."

"Did you eat it raw?" Ven asked, raising his inner left eyebrow.

"I'll admit, yeah." Cole replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Cooking it makes it tassssste much better. Us Serpentine eat it, and raw still tastes good, but cooked rat, mm-mm-mmmm! Delicious!" Ven ate the bone, when Kai looked at him in disbelief.

"What? It'ssss a habit of mine to eat a bone." Ven shrugged.

"It's good to have you back, Jay. I missed your stupid puns." Kai patted my back.

"I have one teensy question, Kai." I stated.

"What's that, man?"

"May I have your blessing to marry Nya?"

"Uhhh... no." Kai shook his head.

I looked at him in horror.

"Ha ha. Just kiddin'! Go ahead and ask her. Her choice, not mine."

"Got me good, Kai." He and I knuckle bumped.

I got a little box out of my pocket, walked over to Nya, and got down on one knee.

"Issss this happening?" Ven averted his eyes.

"Just watch. No looking away." Zane pointed Ven's head towards Nya and I.

"Why you no watch?!" Cole asked.

"Nya... will you marry me?" I asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful orange topaz ring.

She gasped. "YES!" Nya squealed in excitement.

Cole did a moonwalk.

"Finally! 'Bout time it happened!" Kai said.

"Good job, Jay!" Zane hugged me in a brotherly way.

Ven clapped, unsure of what to do other than that. He never experienced this event.

"That's called a proposal." Wu nodded.

"Is it a way for humans to find a mate?" Ven asked.

"Ehhhhhh, somewhat."

**Me: Hoped you enjoyed the epilogue. This was a bit difficult. I had planned for a reunion for Jay and Nya the whole time.**

**Ven: That was... interesting. We Serpentine have a very different way to find our mate.**

**Me: Long tale?**

**Ven: Yes.**


End file.
